


undisclosed desires

by uselessphillie



Series: forever home [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Moving, Summer, married!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie
Summary: three snapshots from the summer of 2022, when dan and phil move out of the city.





	undisclosed desires

**~* June *~**

In the end, there is no penthouse.

Instead, there’s two levels of storied stone, rough and cool under his hands. There’s neighbors who bring casseroles to their door during those first few days, families with dogs and little kids. Phil, of course, makes immediate friends out of all of them (but mostly the dogs). No one knows them here. Phil’s voice floats up from the foyer:

_yes, my husband and I just moved from the city, and we -_

Dan, holding a box of miscellaneous electronic cords in the new office, wonders if perhaps he’s stepped into someone else’s life. He puts the box down and leans against the doorframe, waiting for his cue. Attempts a quick calculation of how much soundproofing foam he should order for in here, probably it’ll need the far wall as well as above the desk, and -

_Dan? Can you come down a second?_

He goes, slips into Phil’s space as easily as though this is how they always introduce themselves to strangers. As though he couldn’t judge a four centimeter gap from the next block over. Phil’s hand is a warm weight between his shoulders. He sees, suddenly, the rest of their life laid out before him, while he’s stood right there in their foyer (their foyer, that they  _own!)_

(He was afraid he’d feel suffocated, out here. Afriad it might throw him into a one-third life crisis, for all the  _space_  and the  _quiet_  and the  _normalcy.)_

Phil’s thumb tracks a path across the collar of his t-shirt. The nuclear family on their doorstep smiles up at them, one of the older kids deposits a container of something sweet into Dan’s hands. The mother says  _we’ve been very happy here, we hope you boys will be, too._

Dan says  _thank you, we will be_  and finds that he means it.

 

**~* July *~**

There’s a sprawling garden that is far, far too much for them - a lush, dense thicket of trees, a colorful explosion of haphazard blooms, paving stones inlaid in a pattern Dan can’t make any sense of. Nigel appears one Saturday morning with seemingly an entire gardening store in the back of his car. Phil looks immediately overwhelmed.

Dan helps them unload everything onto the patio and then gracefully makes his escape,  _I have to finish that edit, Phil, you know the one._  Phil might actually murder him for it later, judging by the expression on his face as Nigel drags him backwards through the garden door by a shoulder. But for now Dan is positively gleeful. He films a clip for Instagram through the office window, careful to keep Nigel out of frame.

Phil takes his revenge a few days later, on an afternoon when the midsummer sun is bright and absolutely unrelenting. Phil drags the box containing the many, many pieces of their double-wide lounge chair out into the (slighly more tame, now) garden and leaves the sliding glass door open, gives Dan a very pointed look as he saunters back into the kitchen. Dan rolls his eyes but goes anyway, out into the blinding July heat.

He’s barely halfway done with the fucking thing, but his curls are already plastered to his forehead and he’d shucked his t-shirt ages ago. Phil, from the kitchen window, says  _put some suncream on, love,_  tosses the bottle out onto the patio stones where he’s sitting. Dan grumbles but does as he’s told as yet another screw rolls out of his reach.

Phil brings him some water along with a glass of something icy cold, fruity and deep red-purple and laced thoroughly with rum. He’s nearly finished with the chair.

 _My dad texted, he wants to come back tomorrow,_  Phil says, and Dan collapses backwards into the grass, grinning.

 

 **~* August *~**  

They both miss the sounds of the city, but Dan thinks a summer night isn’t such a terrible replacement. The semi-darkness is alive with crickets and the breeze through their (significantly more tame, now) garden and the windchimes Phil has hung from every available branch.

They’re curled up on the chair, obviously. For all his construction woes, Dan is determined to use the thing as much as possible. Plus, the nights are just cool enough now for them to lay tangled up together, the gentle breeze a counterbalance to their combined body heat.

Behind him, Phil murmurs  _what are you thinking about?_  They’ve been laying in contented silence for the better part of an hour.

Dan is thinking about a lot of things. He looks over at one of the trimmed-back trees, with a thick, low-hanging branch that he just knows will be the perfect height for a swing.

 _Our kids will grow up here,_  he says, in response to Phil’s question. Phil shifts minutely around him, tucks his knees more tightly against Dan’s thighs.

They’re not normally so blunt, about this. Dan once confessed to his therapist that sometimes he feels like him and Phil have conducted their entire relationship in metaphors, feats of boyfriend telepathy, and half-finished conversations.

So he says  _I could hang a swing from that tree. For them._

And Phil says  _I bet they’d really like that,_  kisses the back of Dan’s neck. They’re getting better, anyway.   

A strong breeze turns the windchimes into a symphony, a lullaby for the rest of their life, one he could never get tired of listening to. He lifts their clapsed hands to his lips, presses a kiss to each of Phil’s knuckles in turn. Out here, it’s anything but suffocating. It’s the most free he’s ever felt. They belong here.

Together.  

**Author's Note:**

> the double-wide lounge chair made its first appearance in my fics in a [drabble](https://uselessphillie.tumblr.com/post/174215536130/warm-happy-cuddles-with-forehead-cheek-kisses) i wrote a few months ago, and for some reason has just cemented itself in my version of the future canon. 
> 
> reblog on tumblr [here](https://uselessphillie.tumblr.com/post/176156522955/fic-undisclosed-desires) xx


End file.
